


Sweet Maricela

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: F/F, F/M, Ghosts, Haunted Houses, Horror, Mexican Horror, Skeletons, Surreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-06 06:34:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14636091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: A young woman in sweet Lolita clothing who lives in a haunted mansion with her friends and goes into surreal and Gothic Lolita misadventures.





	1. Chapter 1

Maricela came from a wealthy family, but when she graduated high school with her boyfriend and her friends.They got married,had a daughter and bought a old mansion which is haunted by ghosts.

Maricela, Marcus and Isabel see the ghosts of Camila and her daughter Valentina Morales with Victorian era dresses.

However, ghosts scaring her husband away cause Maricela to become a single mother.

Last year, Lupita's 23rd birthday was not successful when Maricela decorated cute stuff on her birthday,but this year it's going to be scarily awesome.

"…I STILL can't believe you're turning twenty four!"

"I know - neither can I! And Maricela says that this year, she's got a very special surprise for me!"

"Let's hope it isn't another scary prank."

"No, Maricela wouldn't do that…"

"Yes, she would."

"…Okay, fine, that IS the kind of thing that Maricela would do. But I still believe in her!"

"And her adorable and childish personality kept driving us crazy!?"

"That, I do not approve of. But, I suppose it is the family house…"

"What family home?"

"Well, you see, Frida, all Morales's are haunted by ghosts. This started with Camila Morales, the first Morales. However, she was haunted by her husband and child's ghosts.So she went a little crazy. ''

Frida cleared her throat. "Sooooooooo… what's the party gonna be like?"

"Oh, it is going to be scary and eerie!"

"Suuuuuuuuuure you don't. Hey, we're home."

"Oh, yay!" Frida rolled her eyes. A familiarly sinister figure opened the door.

"Hi Maricela."

"Maricela!" Lupita rushed forward to give Maricela an exuberant hug. 

"Lupita, just the girl I wanted to see. Frida, so nice to see you, come in, enjoy the party." Maricela gestured to inside the mansion, which was decorated lavishly with banners, confetti, and balloons - much like her mother's party.Frida turned to look at her best friend, unimpressed. 

"…Seriously? This is what you call 'scary and eerie'?"


	2. Sweet Maricela Chapter 2

Maricela and Frida walked toward the nursery.

"Looks like Maricela and Frida have a grudge against these two."

"Well they do! Maricela been bullied by her older sister for years and Frida was being treated badly by Zoe Aves."

Maricela and Frida made the clothes for their children

Maricela and Frida squealed.

Maricela sing a lullaby to her baby daughter while Frida played her guitar.

Maricela and Frida hugged and cheered on their victory!


End file.
